metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tihar
The Tihar is a pneumatic air rifle that fires 15mm-diameter ball bearings using air-pressure. It was developed partially in an attempt to create a weapon which did not rely on standard ammunition and instead used air-pressure so as to not rely on (rare) gunpowder to fire rounds. One side effect of this is that the rounds from the Tihar are naturally subsonic and there is no propellant used to fire its rounds; the shots it fires are thus extremely quiet and capable of quietly bringing down enemies from surprisingly long ranges. This is offset by the fact that it must be manually pumped from time to time to maintain its damage, lest its damage and range rapidly taper off. Like all pneumatic guns, it can be overpressurised. While it will gradually lose pressure and return to its "normal max" pressure if not re-pumped or fired, an overpressurised shot is extremely powerful and can bring some of the toughest enemies down with a few well placed shots. The magazine size is fifteen rounds. Tactics and Use The Tihar has a wide variety of uses and is quite effective from the moment it's picked up. While its pneumatic firing mechanism requires constant pumping and causes the Tihar's damage to often become steadily weaker in pitched firefights, it's also undeniably effective in combat situations and has little trouble picking off enemies - human or otherwise - at long range. In emergency situations, the Tihar can fire rapidly - while this uses up its comparatively small magazine quite fast and causes it to shed pressure quite quickly, this feature can, if the Tihar is fully-pumped when it cuts loose, cause considerable damage, making the Tihar quite effective when used indoors or at close-range. The Tihar's damage is directly tied to its pressure; if fully-pressurised, the Tihar's shots cause heavy damage and can frequently bring down a howler in a single body shot. Unfortunately, this works both ways; if its pressure ratchets down too much, the gun is functionally useless, firing pellets that lack penetration power and have absolutely zero capability to cause damage to a target. Make sure that the Tihar is fully-pumped before you get into a firefight. Because of the Tihar's great power and accuracy, it can usually kill with a single shot to the chest, making it easier to dispatch enemies wearing helmets or gas masks. Note that the Tihar, like the Hellsing, hisses softly when overpressurized. This hissing can be heard by enemies and can reveal your location if you get too close. Bear this in mind and keep your distance to maximise the Tihar's capabilities for stealth. The Tihar faces stiff competition for its role as a suppressed weapon from the VSV, Revolver with Silencer, Scope and Stock, the Kalash 2012 with a Silencer and Scope, and perhaps most notably, the Hellsing. The Tihar sets itself apart from these guns in a few ways; it is, by default, nice and quiet, it does not need valuable 5.45mm rounds and it has considerably better single-shot punch than the Kalash 2012 or Revolver - and is generally more accurate than the Hellsing. The Hellsing is the Tihar's true rival, weapon-slot wise; both guns are pneumatic. The Hellsing fires arrows while the Tihar fires small pellets. Also, you can recover the arrows you shoot with the Hellsing. The Tihar make up for this though as its ammunition is the cheapest to exchange at kiosks. Variants and obtaining The Tihar is quite a useful weapon, and it comes in a couple of different forms. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds); these are the actual costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. *'Tihar without Scope': standard Tihar, only without scope. #Can be found in the level Lost Tunnels, when walking with Bourbon through the tunnels, there is a path going left and there you find two Lurkers eating a body, near the body, a Tihar can be found. #Can be found in the level Dead City 1, in the building with the broken elavator. Fall down the elavator into the room. You'll find a Stalker with a standard Tihar laying next to him. #Can be found in the level Dead City 2, in a dumpster to your right, after meeting up with Bourbon (a use-symbol appears when you look at the lid of the dumpster.). #Can be found in a broken railcart in the mission Frontline, and in many other places, usually sticking out. *'Tihar with Scope': It has good damage as long as it it fully pumped, and has a good accuracy as well. #It can be bought in many shops through the game but it cannot be bought or found after you have passed Hole Station. #It can only be bought, not picked up. Trivia * It has the highest exchange-rate efficiency in the game; one MGR fetches 8 rounds. * The Tihar has a rather obvious pressure gauge that is far easier to check than that of the Hellsing. *The Tihar features "open optics".Its scope accomodates bullet drop as well. *The word Tihar (Тихарь) means "silent one" *The Scope appears to be a line of three arpeture glass sights. Bugs/Issues The Tihars scope can be hard to use at medium or lower resolutions, as the crosshair lines are exremely thin, resulting in them "dissappearing between the pixels" Other Images Category:Weapons Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Universe